The Immortal Proposition
by ILoveTheSupes
Summary: All Emma wants to do is escape to New York, but she needs the help of Regina Mills to do it. When Emma visits Regina for help something happens that neither of them expected. Now Emma feels a fire starting between her and the powerful mayor, and is faced with a drastic choice. Be the mayor's "savior" or be stuck in a dead end town forever. Vampire Regina, Swan Queen with smut
1. Sneaking Out

I live in a small quaint town. It's the kind of town where everyone knows everyone, and I absolutely hate it. The one thing I've wanted more than anything is to become a detective in New York City. The only problem is my parents. They would never let me go again, and with the new baby it is even less likely. It's not that I don't love them, because I do. It's just I want to follow my own path, and I'm sick of being paraded around town as the "savior." I got that nickname a long time ago, and it stuck. That nickname is the most annoying thing in the world. Everyone expects something from me, and the pressure is incredible. My parents think it's great, because they are basically royalty in this town. Their nicknames are Prince Charming and Snow White. It's pretty obnoxious if you ask me. The third richest people in town and they carry silly fairytale nicknames. It's true that they are extremely caring people, but at the same time fairytales don't exist. I'm not sure why they expect so much out of me, sure I went to college, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm unemployed and I watch Netflix all day, see I'm not that promising. My only way out of this mess is to escape to New York and to finally live out my dream, and I have a plan.

I'm going to visit the town mayor tonight, and see what she can do for me. Regina Mills. Just her name sends shivers down my spine. You could say that I have the tiniest crush on her. Okay maybe not tiny, but I have no chance. I'm pretty sure she's straight, but spaghetti is straight too, until it gets hot. Still, she's pining after this man named Robin Hood. Stupid right? What kind of idiot names their kid after such a character? I guess that's just our town. Running on fairytales and urban legends. Maybe that's just my jealously talking, but I've always wanted her. Sure I had a few straight flings along the way, I am bisexual, but nothing could take my mind away from her raven like black hair. I just hope when I visit her I won't become a bumbling mess. She has that effect on me. There's something else about her though, something not quite right. I'm not one to believe in this type of this stuff, but it's almost as if she isn't human. That's an outrageous claim, I know, but she runs this town singlehandedly, and no one remembers how she came to power. It's like all of our memories have been whipped out. Her house is always dark at night, every single window is covered and there's never any lights on. It also seems like she can get people to do whatever she wants to do with just a look. Okay, so that might not be a big deal, but I swear to God, I saw her run from her office to the front door in less than two seconds. Something isn't right about Miss Mills, but I know one thing, she's incredibly attractive.

* * *

Its midnight when I sneak out of the house. My blood was rushing and my heart was pumping about a mile a minute. I had never done anything like this before. I didn't dare start my car, so I walked. It was about a mile and a half journey to Regina's house, but it was worth it. When I knocked on her door I heard rustling inside. No one responded. I knocked again, a little louder this time. I waited. I would not leave until this damned door would open! Finally, after countless times knocking the door creaked open and I could see nothing. Complete darkness, then she spoke.

"Come in Miss Swan."

Her voice was as smooth as silk. I gave the darkness a quizzical look, but I ignored all my instincts screaming at me to leave. I walked inside and then a light flipped on. My eyes squinted as they tried to adjust to the new setting of light.

"What are you doing here? Coming to woman's house in the middle of the night is rather improper," Regina purred at me.

I gulped and smiled. I wasn't sure if I should ask her or not. This probably wasn't a good idea, Regina was probably in the middle of sleeping, and I had interrupted her. I'd be pretty upset if someone woke me up in the middle of the night, but then again I'm up most of the night with insomnia.

"I-I, uh," I stumbled.

"Well out with it!" She snapped at me.

"I have a proposition for you," I finally said.

She raised an eyebrow at me as if she was intrigued. I hoped she was. I wasn't actually sure what I would be bargaining with, or even what the proposition would be, but I knew I wanted one thing, safe passage to New York. Regina was the richest woman in town, and I knew she had the funds to provide me with everything I needed for New York. She motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and carefully walked into her living room, admiring her expensive and classy décor. She pointed at the loveseat and I could feel my cheeks heat up. I would be sitting close to her. My heart began to speed up and I goofily grinned at her. I sat down and peered at her. She smiled back at me and sat down.

She faced me and cooed, "So what can I do for you Miss Swan?"

I gulped and sighed. I was going to tell her.

"I need to go to New York. Forever."

"Well forever is quite a long time my dear. I'm sure you don't mean that. Your family will miss you and your baby brother will grow up without a sister. Could you handle that?"

"I mean, I would visit," I rationalized.

She nodded. She placed her hand on my thigh and gave me a once over. Being next to her was so nerve racking, I swear at any moment I could explode, and with her hand on my thigh it just increased my frustration. I shied away from her, and blushed. It seemed that she picked up on my uncomfortableness and she lifted her hand away from me.

"And what would I be receiving out of this deal?" She inquisitively asked.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, that is a good question. I have almost everything I want here. I could ask for nothing more."

"There has to be something! Please Regina!" I desperately begged.

With that she climbed on top of me and straddled me. My eyes bulged and I began to sweat. Was this really happening? I couldn't believe it.

"There is one thing from you Miss Swan."

"Ah-a-and what is that?" I mumbled in shock.

"Your neck!"

Fear immediately struck me, and I wanted to leave. Before I could say anything, she bent her head down and licked my protruding jugular vein. I sighed heavy and I could feel my pussy getting wet. She smirked and kissed my neck on both sides. Then she started to suck on the tender spots. I wiggled uncomfortably, as my body was heating up. My pupils dilated, my breathing quickened and my pussy felt like it was on fire.

I lightly brought her chin up to face mine and I licked my lips. We kissed and it was amazing. She bit down hard on my bottom lip and it started to bleed. She broke the kiss and licked up the blood from my lip, grinning doing so. It hurt, but it was so erotic I didn't care.

"Regina, we can't," I interrupted her.

"Shh! Do not spoil this for me mortal!" She glared.

Mortal? This just got weird. That's when I saw her fangs, I freaked out. I couldn't breathe and least of all scream. I was frozen in fear. She kissed my neck again and then bit my warm and fearful neck. I could feel the blood dripping from my neck into her warm and wanting mouth and I leaned back into her. I was terrified, but I was horrible aroused. She released me and nipped at her finger, drawing blood. I was still bleeding, bad, but when she put her own bleeding finger across my neck my wound healed. I looked at her with utter shock. I knew there was something wrong with her! I noticed that my panties were completely soaked and I looked at her again. Her irises were black, and her sharp fangs were bloody. To the normal person, it would have been a red alert, but to me it was perfect. My lust for her had increased drastically, and I'm not sure why. I was a little out of it, but I knew one thing, I was turned on.

"I have a proposition for you my dear," Regina stated with a smug little smirk.


	2. Bloody Nightmare

"W-what would that be?" I panted slowly.

"I will take you to New York and provide you with everything you need. An apartment, groceries, spending money, a new wardrobe," She paused and looked up and down, disgusted at my clothes, "On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I get to bite and have sex with you, as often as I choose."

I was extremely tempted by her offer, so much though that my mouth ran cottonmouth dry. I could not speak, but I wanted desperately to say yes. Although, my conscience was telling me no. I would not be bought like that. So I gathered up my gumption and stood up nice and tall to respond to her. I looked at her, dead straight in the eyes and glared.

"I do not think that offer is proper Miss. Mills. As much as I want to go to New York, I cannot be bought and I will not reduce myself to a mere plaything," I said, mustering up all my confidence in the world.

Her face fell, it must have been the first time someone had told her no. Even if I was the first one, money cannot buy everything, especially me. She kind of shrugged in my direction, but I was unsure if it was at me or not. Strange, because I was the only other person in the room. Her razor sharp fangs instantaneously retreated back into regular incisors and I relaxed a little bit. I was curious about what was going to happen to me now. I knew her greatest secret, and to turn her down after such a great offer must have infuriated her. I sat back down on her love seat with sunken shoulders.

"Do you really want to turn down this offer? I will only make it once more."

"Regina, I said no, and I meant no."

Regina's face went numb. It was indefinite that she had never had someone tell her no before. That gave me great pride that I was the first one. To my surprise she sat down next to me again and grabbed my chin. She beamed into my green eyes with her amber brown ones and I melted. I shifted in my seat, again uncomfortably, and after I regained my composure for a moment, she kissed me. Why did she have to do that? It was an earth-shattering kiss. My lips stayed closed for as long as my body would allow it, but when she licked my bottom lip, then nipped at it, I was done for. My mouth opened slightly for her and her tongue entered my mouth entangling itself in mine. I moaned and shut my dilated eyes. She must have smelled my arousal. Either way, I was now wrestling her tongue for dominance, and losing, badly. Her mouth backed away from mine and our kiss ended with a light peck on my lips.

"Very well, but as I can blatantly tell, you want me. So I will give you a few days, and if you change your mind you know where I will be," She purred.

She waved her hand for me to leave and after I got up from the love seat, I felt a soft tap and squeeze of my right butt cheek. She had just grabbed my ass! I turned red and scurried back to her front door. I was out of there so fast a person could have wondered if I was a vampire as well.

* * *

As I walked home, all I could think about was Regina's tantalizing lips and her smooth tone. She was perfection, terrifying perfection, but perfect nonetheless. I climbed back into my bedroom window and wandered to my bed. I felt like a love-struck zombie, lost in a woman's touch. I flipped the blankets off of my bed and decided to sleep only with a sheet on. As I got in my eyes fluttered shut and I was out like a light. No one could wake me, that is, no one human.

_I was racing down the woods, trying to escape the bloodied up body of Regina Mills. Her fangs were blatantly showing with thick maroon blood dripping from them. She had mascaraed my parents and now she was after her. This was one of my worst fears, being chased by a evil creature. I was sweating profusely and promised myself that if I lived I would get revenge. I tripped over a fallen tree branch and was crawling away from the monster that was the mayor. My eyes went wide as I noticed she had caught up to me. She looked at me with her fully black eyes and watched me as her prey with lust.  
_

"_You don't have to fear me darling, I only want your love."_

_I was breathing heavy and she crawled over to me and traced my neck with her gruesome fangs. I sighed and leaned into her. Her hand inched down my body until she reached my protruding nipples. She gave them a little pinch and then she twirled her fingertips on the very tip of my nipples. I moaned, and my face beat with shame. Why was I giving into this monstrosity?  
_

_"My dear Emma, I only want to give you my undying attention!"_

_Then she sunk her teeth into my soft neck, and my succulent blood slipped into her mouth. It felt amazing, yet it was incredibly painful at the same time.  
_

I woke up with a shriek and my parent's bedroom light turned on, and I yelled to them that I was fine. Their light turned off and I grabbed my blankets that I had previously thrown off and I snuggled underneath them. My pussy was wet and I was left wanting. Why was I so terribly aroused at that dream? It was horrible! That was a stupid question, I knew it was because of Regina. I pulled down my pants and stroked myself through my purple and white striped lace underwear. It felt amazing, I needed some release. I slipped my finger under my panties and found my budding and pulsing clit. I started to rub it roughly to get to a quick orgasm. Almost on cue, there was an extremely loud bang outside my window and my parent's light went on once again and I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I speedily pulled up my pants and whipped my finger on my sheet. Just as I was done, my door swung open and there was my mother with a worried look upon her face.

"Are you alright Emma?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine mom, please go back to bed. It must have just been a tree falling down or something."

"You're probably right, but if you get scared you know where your father and I will be."

I nodded and she left. As soon as she left, I knew I wouldn't be able to finish. My mood had gone from 99 to zero in a matter of seconds. I sighed and tried to get back to bed, with no avail. Light laughter arose from outside my window and my eyes quickly shot open. What the hell was that? I kept thinking about that obscure and insidious laughter as I hopelessly tried to sleep. I tossed and turned most of the night and by the time my preset alarm went off I had gotten almost no sleep. Before I could shut off my alarm, my mom came into my room and frowned.

"There is someone at the door for you sweetheart."

"Who is it?"

"It's the mayor."


	3. Deal

Author's Note: So hey there everyone! I'm glad so many people have liked this story so far! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. (: I am super excited about this fanfic, and I'd like to know how you all feel about it too. Leave me a review with your thoughts. Your feedback keeps me writing, so thank you for all the supporters.

* * *

I silently cursed to myself, I needed more time than that to make my decision! My head pounded and my stomach lurched. I wasn't sure if those symptoms were from not getting enough sleep or anxiety from Regina. I gathered up my gumption, and I took a deep breath. I needed to bolster all my energy to keep from looking pathetic in front of her, and to tell her off. There was no way in hell that I could make such a big decision in one night.

I scampered down the winding wooden steps, and stopped completely in my tracks. Standing in the frame of my front door open with the ever stunning Regina Mills. She looked at me and smirked. I suddenly noticed that I must have looked like shit compared to her. I had just woken up, therefore I had not brushed my hair or put on any makeup, let alone even put on any clothes that were not pajamas. I trudged over to her and put my hands on my pajama boxer clad hips. I wanted to try and fake that I was extremely annoyed that she dared come to my house without giving fare warning.

"What are you doing here? Do you not know what time it is?" I stated, all the while sneering at her.

"Oh Miss Swan, aren't you just a delight today? I do, indeed, know what time it is, but you probably do not. It is past noon and someone is still in their very cute pajamas. Which contributes to my immense pleasure, because I can see that you do not sleep in a brassiere. How do I know this? Well my dear, it is because your nipples are pert and protruding against the outline of your thin cloth you call a tank top," Regina snidely commented.

I was taken aback by her remark, and I knew that I had started blushing. How embarrassing! I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping to cover my now aroused nipples. She smiled at me when I did this. It was almost like she knew what I was thinking. I pursed my lips and contemplated what I was going to say next. She had me in quite a bind, and I had no idea what my next move would be. I wished she would just shuffle me out the door and take me back to her house, for some much needed sex. That would not happen anytime soon though, at least not until I agreed to her little arrangement.

"So, I'll get to my reason why I am visiting you this afternoon. How did you sleep last night, _my dear Emma_?"

Jesus Christ. It was like she knew! How in the hell is that even possible? My mouth went desert dry and I struggled to come up with words to reply to her. My mind was spinning a mile a minute and I had no clue what to do. Should I tell her about what happened last night? Or should I just play coy? I took the latter.

"How did you sleep last night Madame Mayor?"

"Darling, you know I don't sleep at night, but if you would like to talk, my car is waiting in your driveway. It's extremely ready to take you to places you've never been before," She replied with a wink.

I couldn't go with her. My parents would never allow that! Especially with the way I'm currently dressed, their perfect image would be tarnished. So I did something that was completely wild, I told her my cell phone number.

"Think you can remember that Regina?"

"I remember everything dearest, and I will be back around eight to pick you up. We are going out to dinner, then going back to my place for some tea and some apple turnover," Regina dominantly responded.

"Like a date?" I presumably asked.

She smirked, and turned around to walk away from my door and I, leaving me with endless questions. The top two biggest questions running around in my mind were simple. One being, if she actually knew about my dream. Two was, what in the world do I wear tonight?

* * *

My day dragged on like usual. I spent most of my TV watching time by cruising the Netflix categories than actually watching what was offered. The other half of my time was glancing at the clock for the billionth time, hoping that eight o'clock was coming soon. I did this for about three hours after my parents had left for work, before I fell into an unusual sleep. I did not dream, and when I woke up it was seven thirty. Now, I was freaking out. I had only a half of an hour to get ready, and I didn't even shower! I raced upstairs to my bathroom and stripped my clothes off as fast as Speedy Gonzales.

I finally relaxed a little once I was in the shower. I doused my hair under the water and scrubbed my hair with shampoo. I rinsed it out, and then fingered conditioner through my hair's scalp to its ends. While my hair was soaking up all the detangling elements from my conditioner, I grabbed my shaving cream and lathered both my legs with it. I reached for my razor in the corner of my shower and carefully shaved through the shaving cream, leaving lines of clean hair-free leg. Each stroke went up to the top of my porcelain thigh and I felt a little better. I always feel better after a good shave. Next, was my armpits. I lathered them with shaving cream and quickly stroked them hairless with my sharp razor. I rinsed my legs and armpits of the remnants of the shaving cream and then massaged out the conditioner from my hair.

While the warm water beat down on my back, I debated myself with the question of shaving my pussy. Should I? Or shouldn't I? I decided that I would.

I sat down on my shower floor and scrubbed my mons pubis with shaving cream. I shuttered, and my hair stood up on my neck. Were my parents home? I sensed a presence in my house, but either way I had to get through with my shower.

I continued shaving, my mons was done, and now it was time to shave my labia. I started shivering as the water suddenly turned cold and my eyes widened. I dropped the razor immediately and stood up to adjust the heat level on my shower. I turned it up higher, and then when I turned around to continue shaving, I saw someone through my glass shower doors.

I screamed and the doors opened. I closed my eyes and starting hitting at the person who was next to me, and when I opened them I was enclosed in the arms of Regina Mills.

"It's okay darling. I knocked repeatedly and no one answered and so since I was invited in by your father before I went inside to check if everything was okay," She eyed my dripping body and grinned, "and by the looks of it, you are very okay, to say the least."

I hit her one more time for good measure and wiggled out of her arms. There was something so terribly erotic about her seeing me naked in the shower, that I could feel heat starting to grow in my pussy.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I assure you my intentions were pure, but now, they are not," she cooed, as her fangs instantaneously jutted out.

Then I did something completely out of my character. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulled her close, and whispered into her ear, "I accept your offer, and I want nothing more than to be your naughty little savior."

Regina's face turned pale, as if she had never suspected that I would take her up on her offer. Although, as soon as it sunk in, she plunged her fangs into my neck and pushed my back into my shower.

I could feel her suckling my blood and it turned me on. Her clothes became sopping wet, as she licked at the blood streaming from my neck. I wondered what my blood tasted like to her. The thrill I felt from her ensnared me, and I snaked my fingers down towards my pussy. Just as I was about to touch my clit, Regina batted it away. It seemed like only seconds that she retreated from my neck and nipped at her own finger to smear her healing blood across the two bitten marks on my neck. As if it was a miracle, the two identical marks closed and quickly healed.

I tried reaching down to my pussy to pleasure myself again, and then she gave me a very insidious look. She pushed me against the shower wall, and with one hand she grabbed both of my arms and pinned them above my head. I was breathing really heavy, and the way she was looking at me was the way a predator looks at their prey. My breath hitched in my throat, and my pussy got drenched with anticipation.

She growled at me, "You're body is mine, and only I may touch it, unless I give you permission. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly. My nipples burned with arousal, and as if on cue, she flicked them. I moaned, and shifted against her hold.

"Do you want me to fuck you Miss Swan?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Beg for it," Regina slyly purred.

I turned red with frustration and anger, but my lust overrode those feelings. I was going to beg the vampire mayor to use my body, and even though I resented her for making me beg, it made my pussy soaked.

"Please Madame Mayor, I need you to have make love to me!" I practically yelled out.

"I humbly oblige to your request my sweet."


End file.
